This invention relates to substantially zero twist yarns which can be used in conventional weaving and knitting operations to produce fabrics having improved tactile and visual aesthetics.
Before being knitted or woven, zero twist textile yarns are inevitably subjected to one or more processing steps in order to improve their handling properties. At the very least, true textile twist at the "producer" level of twist (normally less than 0.4 turns/cm) is needed merely to allow such yarn to be withdrawn from its supply package and for some purposes very high levels of twist are required, i.e., from 6-12 turns/cm. The need for such twist or a replacement therefor is described by Bunting, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,995.
In addition, zero twist yarns are often processed before they are knitted or woven to improve aesthetics potential for the fabric to be produced from such yarns. Generally, procedures such as stuffer box crimping, jet screen bulking, false twist set texturing and the like are conventionally employed. Indeed, false twist set textured yarns composed of polyester, nylon and the like have found widespread acceptance in woven and knitted fabrics. However, such fabrics, particularly knits, tend to snag and have air permeabilities lower than optimum for summer wear. On the other hand, fabrics made from yarns which are not processed or textured tend to have a sleazy or synthetic hand and a glitter that is also undesirable.